Museum Piece
Dialoge *'Ray:' „Ja, Baby, bin gleich da. Okay, hör zu, warum trägst du nicht das pinke Teil, hm?' '''Ja, das pinke Teil mit den Federn am...Genau.' Ich muss los, muss los. (Ray legt auf) Niko, komm rein." *'''Niko: „Okay..." *'Ray:' (wütend) ''„Wo zum Teufel hast du gesteckt?" *'Niko:' „Tut mir leid...Du weißt ja, wie das ist." *'Ray:' „Ich weiß wie das ist?' Klar weiß ich wie es ist, mit geklauten Klunkern im Wert von 2 Millionen Dollar dazusitzen und darauf zu warten, dass man überfallen wird. Hast du das damit gemeint, du Schlaumeier? Ist dir jemand gefolgt?" *'''Niko: „Nein. Ich meine, ich glaube nicht. In dieser Stadt wimmelt es von Ungeziefer, wer weiß? Was ist los? Was gibt's denn so Dringendes? *'Ray:' „Ich möchte, dass du die Klunker für mich loswirst..." *'Niko:' „Und was tust du für mich?" *'Ray: '„Was soll die Frage? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich auf dich aufpasse." *'Niko:' „Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser, du musst mir helfen, jemanden zu finden." *'Ray:' „Ich hab Kontakte, mal sehen, was sich machen lässt." *'Niko:' „"Mal sehen" ist mir nicht genug. Ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst, ihn zu finden." *'Ray:' „Hey, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich auf dich aufpasse." *'Niko:' „Weißt du was? Alles ist cool. Such dir jemand anders. Man sieht sich." (Niko will gehen; Ray stellt sich im Weg) *'Ray:' „Whoa, whoa, whoa. Willst du mich verarschen?" *'Niko:' (wütend) „Nein! Ich tu dir ständig Gefallen und die Bezahlung ist scheiße. Du musst mir helfen. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du diesen Mann findest. Ich weiß, dass er in der Stadt ist. Entweder, du gibst mir dein Wort, oder du kannst mich mal, ich hab die Schnauze voll!" *'Ray:' „Fein. Fein, ich geb dir mein Wort. Du willst mein Wort? Du hast es." *'Niko:' „Gut." *'Ray:' „Um wen geht's?" *'Niko:' „Florian Cravic." (Ray lacht) *'Ray:' „Florian abgefuckt Cravic?" *'Niko:' „Genau." *'Ray:' „Okay. Okay, ich geb dir mein Wort.' '''Fahr du inzwischen zum Libertonian rüber. Dort triffst du dich mit diesem Johnny und ihr beide werdet dort bei einem Kerl namens Isaac die Diamanten abliefern. Dann gibst du Johnny die Hälfte der Kohle und bringst mir den Rest." *'Niko:' „Was macht der denn dort?" *'Ray:' „Er wartet auf seine Kohle. Ist schon okay...das bringt Ruhe rein. Leute benehmen sich in Gesellschaft immer besser." *'Niko:' „Sicher. Ist viel besser, von zwei Kerlen anstatt von einen abgeknallt zu werden. Ist das die Ware?" *'Ray:' „Nein, das ist mein Essen." *'Niko:' „Witzig." ''(Niko geht) Außerhalb des Libertonian *'Johnny:' „Hey, alles klar, Mann. Wie gehts?" *'Niko:' „Schön, dich wiederzusehen." *'Johnny:' „Yeah, ebenso...Uh, hoffentlich läuft's dieses Mal besser als beim letzten Mal, yeah? Auf geht's, lass uns rein." Innerhalb des Libertonian *'Isaac: '„Gentleman, Gentleman. Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Sie wissen ja wie die Dinge so stehen." *'Niko:' „Kein Problem." *'Johnny:' „Legen wir los." *'Isaac:' „Okay, dann lassen Sie mal die Ware sehen, Gentleman. Mori, komm hier rüber." *'Johnny:' „Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Da wir uns in der Mitte treffen wollen, möchten wir auch das Geld sehen." *'Isaac:' „Natürlich, kein Problem. Da ist es. Wunderschön, oder? Unmarkierte Scheine, keine Geschichte. Muss nicht gewaschen werden." *'Johnny:' „Gut. Niko, zeig ihn die Ware." *'Isaac:' „Geh rüber, Mori." *'Mori:' „Isaac, schau dir die an." *'Isaac:' „Wunderschön, huh? Wie konzentriertes Geld." *'Mori:' „Isaac, sie sind wunderschön." (Luis kommt hervor und tötet Mori) *'Luis:' „Und ihr anderen Wichser baut bloß keinen Scheiß, wenn ihr nicht sterben wollt!" *'Jüdischer Mann:' „Fick dich!" (Der Jüdische Mann zückt die Waffe raus, aber Luis konnte ihn rechtzeitig erschießen) *'Johnny:' „Schnapp dir die Kohle, Mann! Komm schon!" (Luis erschießt noch einen Jüdischen Mafiosi) Nach der Mission *'Niko:' „Der Deal ist nicht so glatt gelaufen, Ray. Johnny hat die Kohle. Wer die Diamanten hat, weiß ich nicht." *'Ray:' „Shit, ich kann dem Biker-Arschloch nur raten, kein krummes Ding abzuziehen.''' '''Komm bei mir vorbei." Mission Sucht Johnny beim Seiteneingang des Libertonian Museum auf. Es folgt eine Sequenz, in der die Diamantenübergabe durch Luis gestört wird und eine wilde Schießerei ausbricht. Nach dem unerwarteten Zwischenfall müsst ihr das Museum irgendwie lebend verlassen. Schaltet gleich links den Gegner aus, der als einziger eure Deckung gefährdet. Schießt geradeaus in den Gang und eliminiert dort alles, was sich euch in den Weg stellt. Lauft jedoch nicht in den Gang hinein, sondern schleicht links daneben zur Brüstung, von wo aus ihr runter auf den Boden der Halle blickt. Tötet die Gegner, die unterhalb von euch stehen. Danach marschiert ihr durch den Gang zu eurer Linken und lauft an dessen Ende einmal rechtsherum sowie einmal linksherum. Eine weitere Abbiegung nach links und ihr kommt zu einer breiten Treppe, die in das Erdgeschoss führt. Bevor ihr diese runterlauft, solltet ihr links daneben die Wand als Deckung nehmen und euch um die nach oben stürmenden Gegner kümmern. Kommt nichts mehr nach, dann rennt runter und arbeitet euch Deckung für Deckung bis ganz nach hinten zum Ausgang vor. Es tauchen in der oberen Etage immer wieder weitere Gegner auf. Das Ende ist wohl das leichteste an der Mission. Tötet die beiden Männer vor der Tür, die hinter den beiden PMP 600 warten. Dann lauft nach rechts quer durch den Park, bis ihr die andere Seite der Straße erreicht. Bis dahin solltet ihr die 4 feindlichen PMPs abgehängt haben. Falls nicht, schnappt euch einfach ein Auto und fahrt geradeaus weiter, die PMPs müssen erst einmal durch den Middle Park kommen. Sind die Gegner abgehängt, ist die Mission geschafft. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Isaac stirbt, du vor der Diamantenübergabe-Sequenz Johnny verletzt oder es nicht schaffst zu fliehen. Trivia * In der Episode The Lost and Damned kann man die Mission aus der Sicht Johnnys spielen, während einem in der anderen Episode The Ballad of Gay Tony die Mission aus Luis' Version wahrgenommen werden kann. * Dies ist die einzige Mission, wo man alle drei Protagonisten auf einmal sieht und wo man aus drei Blickwinkeln spielt. * Nach der Mission ist es möglich Roman anzurufen und über die neusten Ereignissen zu reden. Video-Anleitung 600px|center Galerie 4913-gta-iv-museum-piece.jpg 4914-gta-iv-museum-piece.jpg 4915-gta-iv-museum-piece.jpg 4916-gta-iv-museum-piece.jpg 4917-gta-iv-museum-piece.jpg 4918-gta-iv-museum-piece.jpg en:Museum Piece es:Museum Piece pl:Museum Piece pt:Museum Piece ru:Museum Piece Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Ray-Boccino-Missionen